Computing systems are currently in wide use. Some such computing systems run hosted services and allow users to subscribe to those services. For instance, some services can be list management services, social network services, electronic mail services, project management services, or a wide variety of other services.
Some such services allow a user to submit an electronic mail (e-mail) address where the user is to receive various different types of messages from the service. These messages are often generated by the service, and sent to the user's e-mail address at intermittent times. Thus, users can receive generic, undifferentiated e-mails from a variety of different services, that disrupt the user's focus, or that can get lost with other e-mails in the user's electronic mail system.
Similarly, it is common that users have no control over the various messages they receive from a service they subscribe to. Instead, the service, itself, controls what e-mail messages the subscribers receive. This experience can become unmanageable for a user, as services send more messages over time, and as the user subscribes to more services.
In addition, once a user receives an e-mail message from the service, the e-mail message may request that the user perform some action with respect to that service. This commonly means that the user must navigate away from his or her e-mail, such as using a browser, and navigate to the site of the service, and then perform the desired action, using the interface provided by the service.
Further, notifications or other e-mail messages from a service can cause clutter, thus degrading the user experience. This can happen, for instance, when multiple e-mails are sent by the service concerning a particular item. By way of example, an e-mail may be sent when the service developers discover a bug. Another e-mail may be sent indicating that the bug is being addressed and an approximate time when the bug will be fixed. Yet another e-mail may be sent when the bug is fixed. These e-mails may be received by the user's e-mail system in a scattered and relatively ad hoc fashion. This can be exacerbated when the user has subscribed to multiple services, and this can degrade the user experience even further.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.